Darryl
Darryl is a Super Rare Brawler with a high amount of health. He wields two double barrel shotguns that can deal a lot of damage the closer he is to his target. His Super allows him to quickly escape enemies or get closer to them as well as damage any enemies that he rolls into. Attack: Double Deuce Darryl fires two bursts of shells, one from each gun in quick succession, dealing medium damage. The attack has less range than Shelly's Attack but more range than Bull's. This attack deals more damage at shorter ranges. Super: Barrel Roll Darryl rolls a short distance at a very rapid speed, ricocheting off walls, and damaging and pushing back enemies he hits. Darryl's Super is unique in that it automatically recharges over 30 seconds. Star Power: Steel Hoops The damage reduction granted by his Star Power makes it less likely that Darryl will be defeated while he is rolling around during his Barrel Roll ability and continues to protect him for 3.5 seconds after he stops rolling. This makes his Super even better for safely escaping dangerous situations and less risky when the Super is being used to roll into and damage enemy Brawlers. Tips *His movement speed is faster than that of most other brawlers, such as Shelly and Poco. As slower brawlers attempt to hit Darryl from a farther distance (out of Darryl's own range), it is necessary to retreat. Since there is enhanced speed for Darryl, retreating is especially easy, as long as the initial reaction is quick enough. *The 40% damage reduction granted by his Star Power can easily swing fights into his favor by allowing him to absorb nearly as much damage as El Primo or Frank, making him more effective in charging enemies. *His Super is great for quickly escaping enemies or getting closer to enemies. He rolls extremely quickly. It is also worth noting, that you can increase the range of his roll if you happen to go over water. This could be vital when escaping brawlers, as the water could help in getting away from tough situations (maps like Thousand lakes, Scorched Stone, etc.) *In Brawl Ball, he can be quite useful by passing the ball forward and using his Super to get to the ball fast. His Super is also useful for grabbing the ball from the center after either team scores. *Using his Super on an opponent in Brawl Ball who is carrying the ball will knock the ball from their possession. This is great to use to delay an opponent who is about to throw the ball into the goal. *An effective way to use Darryl is to charge his Super, use it to get as close as you can to an enemy, and quickfire with all of your ammo. This deals a decent amount of damage if done correctly. *Darryl dies to the other tanks (excluding Frank), so don't pick fights with those brawlers. Darryl does counter many brawlers, such as Dynamike, Barley, and other squishy brawlers. *If timed properly while rolling on to an opponent, Darryl's super can stop the opponent's super completely from activating, kind of like how Frank's super can be stopped with Shelly's super. This becomes useful when attacking other brawlers with Darryl who have their supers ready (like Frank). *Darryl's Super can hit multiple times when fighting in confined areas (which is optimal for Darryl as a shotgunner). Aim your Super to ricochet off walls and rack up damage on your opponents. History *On 7/12/17, Darryl was added to the game. *On 18/12/17, Darryl's health was increased by 200 and main attack shots are fired a bit closer together and Star Power damage reduction increased to 80% (from 70%) damage reduced while using Super and Super roll speed decreased slightly to 2400 (from 2800). *On 22/12/17, Darryl's base movement speed was increased from 650 to 700. *On 27/1/18, Darryl's bullet hits were increased charge super to 13 (from 10). *On 21/5/18, Darryl’s reload speed was decreased to 1.8 seconds (from 2 seconds). *On 5/12/18, Darryl got a rework, his super range was decreased to 7 tiles (from 23.3 tiles) also his star power: Super activates shield which reduces damage by 30% for 3.5 seconds. His Super now charges in 11 attack hits (from 13). His main attack damage was decreased to 260 (from 360). His Super attack damage was decreased to 400 (from 640). His health was decreased to 4000 (from 5000). His Super now charges automatically over 20 seconds. *On 29/1/19, Darryl's Star Power shield protection was increased to 40% (from 30%) and increased Main attack damage per shell to 280 (from 260). Darryl also got a slight remodel. *On 27/2/19, Darryl's Super autocharging time was increased to 30 seconds (from 20 seconds). Skins Category:Favorites